Upon Looking and Reflecting
by jesslover
Summary: This is a story about what happens when Rory and Jess meet up later at his book signing (the Book is Called Upon Looking and Reflecting..that is where the title comes from) R/.R
1. Meeting Up Again

Hey y'all.this is my first attempt at fan fiction. Written on paper these things really do seem longer! But just review..flames are welcome but not too hot. Also if anyone knows how to get it out of paragraph format I will be eternally grateful to you! Just post it along with your review. Thanks and enjoy  
  
(Apartment)  
  
Paris: Hey Rory  
  
Rory: (coming out of bedroom) Yeah?  
  
P: Do you want to come with Jamie and I to the bookstore?  
  
R: Uh, yeah sure.let me get dressed  
  
(At the bookstore)  
  
R: Wow! A book signing  
  
. P: Mmhmm  
  
Jamie: I wonder who it is?  
  
P: Well let's go get the book and get in line.  
  
R: (reading the sign) Upon Looking and Reflecting: Book signing by AD Danes.huh  
  
P: Huh what?  
  
R: Oh nothing  
  
(Cut into inside of the bookstore, Rory, Paris, and Jamie are waiting in line)  
  
P: Wow Rory, you really need to read this book  
  
R: Paris, you know as well as I do that I am not able to read unless I have had at least five  
  
cups of coffee. I only had three this morning.  
  
P: Alright, but the town in this book sounds just like your town. It is about this guy  
  
name Art and he is in love with a girl named Leigh.  
  
R: Really  
  
P: Yeah, oh look, we're almost there.  
  
R: God he looks familiar bHe looks exactly like Jess.but it can't be Jess, he  
  
leftb  
  
P: He is cute  
  
Ja: Hello, fiancée standing right here  
  
P: Sorry sweetie (kisses Jamie)  
  
( They get to the table)  
  
Man: (without looking up) Hi. Who should I make it out to?  
  
R: Rory Gilmore  
  
Man: Rory? Rory, it's me..Jess 


	2. He loved her She loved him She had a b...

*Chapter two.this is kinda boring just filler stuff until their date! Whoops.I just  
  
gave it away. Read before I give away what happens in the end*  
  
R: Oh my God Jess..how are you?  
  
J: Good I guess. What about you? Did you graduate from Harvard?  
  
R: Yeah I um just graduated and now I'm job hunting.  
  
J: Wow that is really cool. Um.my agent is really giving me a dirty look. No flirting  
  
with the customers! Do you wanna have dinner tonight?  
  
R: Yeah that would be great. We've got a lot of catching up to do. Here's my address  
  
(scribbling on a piece of paper)  
  
J: I get off at six so how about I come and pick you up around seven thirty. Let me sign  
  
this for you  
  
R: Thanks. Seven thirty sounds great. See ya Jess  
  
J: Yeah bye Rory  
  
R: (to Paris) I'm gonna go and get some coffee  
  
P: OK  
  
J: Hey Paris  
  
P: Jess I should have known. I met you two or three times and I knew how in love with  
  
her you were.  
  
J: Can you do me a favor?  
  
P: Don't let her read it until after your date?  
  
J: Yeah.  
  
P: Will do  
  
J: Bye Paris  
  
(Outside of the bookstore)  
  
R: Are you ready to go yet?  
  
P: Yeah  
  
Ja: So Rory, you seemed to know that guy  
  
R: Thanks for the update Captain Obvious  
  
P: (to Jamie) He loved her. She loved him. She had a boyfriend so they could never be.  
  
It was all very depressing  
  
Ja: So what happened between you two?  
  
R: Nothing. This is the first time I've seen him in five or six years.  
  
J: Really?  
  
R: Why would I lie?  
  
Ja: OK I think I am going to leave now because Rory is really in a baaaaaaaaaad mood  
  
P: Bye  
  
Ja: See you later tonight. Do you want me to come over once Rory goes out?  
  
P: Sure. That'd be great  
  
Ja: I love you  
  
P: I love you too  
  
(Inside Rory and Paris' apartment)  
  
R: I cannot believe that I am doing this. I mean I haven't talked to him in forever. I  
  
basically got snubbed by him. I go to New York and then he never comes back to see  
  
me.  
  
P: Maybe he was just nervous..  
  
R: About what?  
  
P: That you didn't like him  
  
R: He knew I did  
  
P: But what about Dean?  
  
R: Can I just go and take a nap. Knock on the door at four and wake me up  
  
P: Alright (once Rory has left) She's got it reeeeallly bad 


	3. Don't Wait Up

Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews..and to the reviewer who commented on this: Rory  
  
went to see Jess in New York after the car crash but he did not come back to Sookie's  
  
wedding. Sorry if there was any confusion. But most of the other stuff happened (i.e.  
  
Luke and Lorelai making up, Rory becoming vice president and going to Washington)  
  
So on with the story!  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
P: (knocking on the door) Rory, it's time to get up (enters the room) Hey  
  
R: Hey  
  
P: Do you want me to help you get ready?  
  
R: Yeah sure. In high school I might have laughed at that idea but you are the one with  
  
the fiancée.  
  
P: (brushing her hair) So how does it feel to be going out with an old flame?  
  
R: Listen Jess is not an old flame! We could have had something but he decided to stay  
  
in New York.  
  
P: It is not like you ever showed that you wanted to be with him. You were acting more  
  
like he was a good friend rather than a potential boyfriend.  
  
R: (opens her mouth to protest)  
  
P: And don't you even try to deny it. And he is an old flame if I'm helping you.  
  
R: Alright fine. He is an old flame but the fire has surely gone out by now.and that's a  
  
Fact  
  
P: Whatever you say, Cleo (*as in patra, Queen of denial*)  
  
(Three hours later)  
  
(doorbell)  
  
P: Rory..he's here!  
  
R: OK, OK, I'm coming.  
  
P: (opening door) Hey there stranger  
  
J: (dressed in a suit with a metallic blue tie over a blue shirt) Hey Paris. How are you  
  
doing.  
  
P: Great.Rory. Come on..stop primping  
  
R: Okay Okay I'm coming (comes out of her room wearing a white dress with large  
  
patterns of flowers and butterflies on it in blue. She has her hair down and curly with  
  
white flats on.)  
  
J: Wow umm you look great  
  
R: Thanks (smiles shyly)  
  
J: Well let's go  
  
R: Okay. Bye Paris. Don't wait up  
  
P: Believe me..I won't  
  
R and J: (leave the apartment)  
  
P: (sits down on the sofa with Jess' book) 


	4. I've been kissed by Benjamin Franklin!

*Hey you guys! I am really excited about all of the positive feedback I've gotten  
  
back. If you read this story please post a review. I really want to know what people  
  
think about it! I am so excited about tonight's episode (A Deep Fried Korean  
  
Thanksgiving {or something like that (}). I just love Jess/Milo. He is reeeeeaaallly  
  
hot. I have been forgetting to do this but none of this is mine. It all belongs to Amy  
  
Sherman-Palladino. Lucky dawg! *  
  
(At restaurant)  
  
R: Wow Jess this is a really nice place.  
  
J: Thanks. I have come here a few times.  
  
Waitress: Good evening. How many people in your party.  
  
J: Two  
  
W: Right this way  
  
R: Thank you  
  
W: (at the table) How is this?  
  
J: Great  
  
R and J: (sit down)  
  
J: So. Here we are  
  
R: Yep. It is weird that we haven't seen each other for four years..  
  
J: (interrupting her) five  
  
R: (gives him a strange look) for five years and here we are on a date. What did you do  
  
after.um you left Stars Hollow.  
  
J: Well I guess that Stars Hollow changed me and I went to school everyday and  
  
ninth in a class of four hundred. I got a scholarship to NYU and graduated  
  
with a degree in English education.  
  
R: Wow.I guess all of that reading paid off in the long run.  
  
J: (laughs) Yeah I guess it did. So what did you do?  
  
R: Well I got into Harvard and I graduated last semester and now I'm gonna go for my  
  
masters in journalism and political science.  
  
J: So I see that you and Paris are living together now  
  
R: Yeah for some weird reason we became friends because in senior year I became...  
  
J: (interrupting him) vice-president to her president  
  
R: (giving him a weird look) (warily) Yeah  
  
J: Luke told me.  
  
R: Oh..  
  
W: What can I get you two to drink.  
  
J: Can I have an iced tea?  
  
R: And I'll have a white wine  
  
W: OK I'll be back in a minute for your orders.  
  
J: Soooo.any boyfriends since high school?  
  
R: Well Dean and I stayed together until the end of freshman year of college where he  
  
"met someone" else at Berkley. And I went out a few months with Tristan..  
  
J: As in Romeo Tristan?  
  
R: Yeah and then I went out with Matthew and um he had cancer..  
  
J: Oh God  
  
R: Yeah we were going to get married at the end of junior year and then he um he  
  
(holding back tears) He died.  
  
J: I am so sorry  
  
R: Yeah it was really devastating but um how about you? Any relationships?  
  
J: Nope  
  
R: Wow  
  
J: Just never met anyone that I wanted to spend my time with. I was working really  
  
hard also in college to keep my scholarship and I was always busy. Anyways there  
  
is only one girl I've ever loved.  
  
R: Oh who was that?  
  
J: (opens his mouth to tell her)  
  
W: What can I get you to eat?  
  
J: I'll have chicken cordon bleu and steamed vegetables.  
  
R: And I'll have nine-ounce steak, baked potato and Caesar salad.  
  
W: They'll be out in just a minute.  
  
J: Thank you  
  
R: So what were you saying?  
  
J: Oh nothing. So read any good books lately?  
  
R: Not yet but I bought one that looks really great today  
  
(they smile at each other)  
  
(Later that night, after dinner, at Rory's apartment)  
  
R: So Jess I had a really great time.  
  
J: Me too. It was great catching up  
  
R: So I'll see you later?  
  
J: Yeah  
  
R: Bye (starts to open door)  
  
J: Rory wait!  
  
R: What?  
  
J: (kisses her and then starts to leave)  
  
R: Wait Jess! What was that?  
  
J: Just read the book (leaves)  
  
R: (goes inside) Paris!!!!  
  
P: (coming out of the living room into the hall) What?  
  
R: He kissed me!  
  
P: Who?  
  
R: Benjamin Franklin!  
  
P: Really.  
  
R: No..Jess  
  
P: You really need to read this book then. (pulls Rory into the living room)  
  
(Jamie is sitting there)  
  
J: Hey Rory. How was your date?  
  
P: Jamie I think you need to leave now. I love you (pushes him out of the room and out  
  
the door)  
  
J: (outside) Bye Paris. I love you  
  
P: Okay (coming over to Rory) you need to read this book..NOW  
  
R: Okay  
  
P: See you in the morning  
  
R: Night (opening the book and starting to read) 


	5. Upon Looking And Reflecting The Book, Pa...

Hey you guys! Next chapter up! Thanks to the reviewer who told me that Colombia  
  
did not give out scholarships. I changed it to NYU so it would be more accurate.  
  
Thanks again! This chapter is written as Jess' book. The stuff in is Rory's  
  
thoughts while she is reading the book. I wrote all of this during Ethics class when I  
  
was suddenly struck with some semi-good material! On with the  
  
show! Oh yeah did anyone see tonight's episode? I totally loved the Lane/  
  
Dave kiss! Review, Review, Review *  
  
R: (sitting on the couch, reading what Jess wrote in the cover of her book) Rory, once  
  
you have finished reading this come over to my apartment. The address is 169 Main  
  
Street, Apartment 1209. (starts reading the book)  
  
J: (in voiceover) I thought my life was over the day I moved there. Leaving New York  
  
my home since I was born. I lived by the motto that no matter when you go, no matter  
  
where you come from, New York is always your home. I was all set up to believe it  
  
too. My mother decided that she couldn't handle me so she sent me off to live with my  
  
Uncle Louie in Massachusetts, in a small town just a few miles outside of Boston. When  
  
I arrived, Louie had set up some dinner for me to get to know people at his friend  
  
Victoria Grant's house. I didn't really give a damn about getting to know people. But I  
  
went purposely trying to make Louie late by wasting my time at some bridge.  
  
  
  
Once I got there, I walked over to the mantel and looked at pictures. IN them I  
  
Saw a beautiful girl. She wasn't the false pretty I was used to in New York. Girls there  
  
Had a motto: "The more make-up, bleach, and cleavage, the better."  
  
R: He didn't love me..he liked my looks. They are two different things. So there  
  
Paris!   
  
J: Miss Grant (who liked to be called Victoria, in fact she insisted it) called me into  
  
the kitchen and I was thoroughly freaked out by a man and woman obsessed with  
  
lemons.  
  
Weirded out completely, I ambled over to an open door.  
  
"Hi," came a sweet voice, the owner turning around.  
  
"Hi," I responded dumbly, on account of being captured by a pair of brilliant  
  
blue eyes.  
  
And at that moment I fell in love. Damn it, that whole love at first sight thing  
  
sounds like Nicholas Sparks shit but I looked into her eyes and knew how she was. How  
  
smart, kind, and sweet she was. That night I changed my motto: "Home is where the  
  
person who has your heart is."  
  
R: (aloud) Oh my God. They were all right. He did love me. He loved me and I let  
  
him go.  
  
*Oh and by the way.I love Nicholas Sparks books, just sounded like something  
  
Jess would say about love at first sight, something to do with books. * 


	6. Upon Looking and Reflecting The Book, Pa...

*Hey y'all guys once again. I so cannot go to sleep! I have no school tomorrow and  
  
drank like 5 cups of coffee and am realllllyy hyper! I love me some reviewers! This  
  
morning, I got on and checked and saw like all of these review all nice with  
  
constructive criticism! I was so happy and I was smiling all day and all of my  
  
friends were like "Who in the heck did she make out with"! I was happy b/c of  
  
y'all. Don't y'all feel special? Now to the second part of Jess' book! *  
  
(The next morning)  
  
P: (yawning) Rory  
  
R: (sitting on the couch, reading Jess' book) Good morning Paris!  
  
P: What are you doing?  
  
R: Reading Jess' book.  
  
P: Oh.. what part are you at?  
  
R: The part where he outbids Dean at the picnic and he steals my bracelet. Did you  
  
know that he loved me? He loved me and I never knew it.  
  
P: Yes I did know that and how long have you been up?  
  
R: (sheepishly) All night  
  
P: How many cups of coffee did you have?  
  
R: (sheepishly) Five pots  
  
P: FIVE POTS! Wow that is a whole lotta caffeine. Well I am going to Jamie's.  
  
R: Okay Bye. I'll still be here once you get back  
  
P: Bye  
  
J: (in voiceover) One afternoon the town had yet another crazy moneymaking shindig.  
  
The women made baskets for the men to bid on and whoever won the basket received  
  
the company of the basket maker for lunch. Once I heard Louie and Taylor squabbling  
  
about putting a sign advertising it in the window, I knew what I had to do. For the next  
  
two weeks I saved up all of my pay from working in the diner, which led me to a grand  
  
total of ninety dollars. I just hoped that he would not outbid me. Which leads me to the  
  
topic of him. He was your all-American boy. After school job, floppy hair, unnaturally  
  
tall, decent in school, treated his girlfriends like property. I didn't know why she stayed  
  
with him as long as she did then and I don't really know now. But that is just how God  
  
played the cards for us.  
  
That afternoon at the auction I was actually nervous. Nervous not of the fact that  
  
The giant might beat me up, but of how I was going to explain to Leigh why I, her  
  
"friend", outbid him, her boyfriend. Once the auction started up though, I just kept on  
  
bidding. He and I had battled it up to eighty dollars and he was starting to lose steam. So  
  
I bid ninety dollars, hoping that his working overtime cleaning the fake body on the  
  
sidewalk (one of my more brilliant pranks) had not added twenty dollars to his salary.  
  
My hopes were granted and I got to spend a whole glorious afternoon with her.  
  
Not of course without much protesting on the Jolly Green Giant's side. He flounced off  
  
in a snit when she said that she would do it. Our afternoon was fun, we argued over  
  
books, laughed over pizza, and then I walked her home. It was one of the best  
  
afternoons of my life, considering I paid ninety dollars for it. I also got something  
  
else out of it. See, her boyfriend had given her this bracelet, a kind of brand saying "Do  
  
not touch, MINE!" When we were leaving the bridge where we went to eat, it fell off.  
  
She didn't notice then or at all throughout our day. I picked up the bracelet and kept it.  
  
Later that month, Louie signed me up to clean Victoria's gutters. I really didn't  
  
want to, but I did it just so maybe I could get a few glimpses of her. So I went and saw  
  
her in a frenzy. The house was torn apart and I knew exactly what she was looking for. I  
  
hated him, but I hated to see her distressed more. So when I thought that no one would  
  
notice I went into her room and placed it there. I met her outside and said to go and look  
  
in her room one final time. Everything you lose is always right under your nose. So she  
  
went in and came out beaming. She found it and all would be right between her and  
  
golden boy. But Victoria would not be fooled as easily as Leigh into believing that  
  
divine forces placed it there. You had to admire old Vic. She was a single mom who  
  
had a full time job. Plus Leigh inherited so much from her mom that you couldn't  
  
help but like Vic. I was just waiting for Victoria to blow my cover, telling Leigh that I  
  
had stolen her bracelet, but she didn't. For some reason she didn't. So my secret love  
  
for the town sweetheart was safe.for now. 


	7. Upon Looking and Reflecting The Book, Pa...

*Hey y'all. I am thinking about two or three more chapters in this story. If I go on  
  
I don't know how good it might be: It'll be drawn out. So just send me a review on  
  
what you think. Thanks again to all of my faithful reviewers. I just realized that  
  
Jess and Jamie had the same first letter so in my story Jamie is J and Jess is J. I did  
  
not change it in earlier chapters. Crap! I'm gonna go back and do that now. Bye  
  
y'all*  
  
(Late afternoon, Rory and Paris' apartment, Paris and Jamie are entering carrying bags  
  
and cups of coffee)  
  
P: (opening the door) And then he said..(seeing Rory)  
  
R: (asleep on the couch, sitting up with tissues and coffee cups around)  
  
Ja: Wow what happened here? It looks like Bosnia.  
  
P: She is reading the book  
  
Ja: The book that we bought the other day?  
  
P: Yeah  
  
Ja: I have been reading that book a little. Really good writing, seems like a perfect girl  
  
P: It was her.  
  
Ja: It was about Rory?  
  
P: Yeah. Everyone told her he loved her but I guess it'll take this to open her eyes to it.  
  
not the way that I would like to find out but at least she found out  
  
Ja: Some guys are not as good with their feelings as I am  
  
P: That's the truth  
  
(Jamie and Paris kiss)  
  
R: You guys make me sick! (*my friend says that all of the time hehe!*)  
  
Ja and Paris: (jump apart)  
  
P: Hey there Rory. Sorry we woke you up.  
  
R: Well I needed to get up.(sniffing) Coffee.one of you has coffee. Who has it! I  
  
want it!  
  
P: Rory I think you need to go to your bed and get some more sleep  
  
R: I think I want some coffee!  
  
P: Okay. Here you go.  
  
Ja: Why did you give it to her?  
  
P: You know the scene from the Exorcist where Linda Blair barfs up slime and her head  
  
spins around?  
  
Ja: Yeah  
  
P: Well they got that from Rory and they even toned it down a bit. (*I know that that is  
  
almost the same line as in the car crash episode, but I like it*)  
  
Ja: Oh alright  
  
P: Well Rory we were just coming by to drop off our bags and then go to the florist so  
  
Are you gonna be OK?  
  
R: I'm gonna be great. Bye  
  
Ja: Bye  
  
P: Bye  
  
(they leave)  
  
R: (sits down to read her book)  
  
J: (in voiceover) One night Louie set it up so that Leigh would tutor me. I didn't really  
  
need tutoring I just had that "too cool for school" vibe. But she was to come to the diner  
  
anyways. That night she came over and we studied for a while. I clowned around, doing  
  
card tricks and writing down song lyrics instead of sonnets. I still can't listen to Gun of  
  
Brixton or a Clash song for that matter without reminiscing. By about nine we were both  
  
restless from hours of studying. So I uttered those fateful words, damn I sound so melo-  
  
dramatic. But I said that we needed to go get ice cream in cones. We couldn't just stay  
  
there and eat any old ice cream. We needed to go out.  
  
Once in the car we were having a great time. We had just gotten ice cream and  
  
now were driving back to Luke's. In this car ride I learned more about her hopes and  
  
dreams. She wanted to go to Harvard and become an oversees correspondent. I said that  
  
the job seemed a little rough for her. After all, she was perfectly naïve to the outside  
  
world. She seemed to get nervous at the thought that she might not be able to do it. I  
  
offered to drive screaming at her in a foreign language. She seemed to like that.  
  
We reached the left turn for Louie's. I decided to take and chance and say  
  
"Of course, I could turn right and then we'd just be driving around in circles for  
  
while.  
  
To my surprise she answered, "Turn right."  
  
For the next five minutes we drove around and argued over movies and music.  
  
It was another one of the most perfect moments of my life. But perfect cannot stay  
  
perfect forever. Something ran out in the middle of the road. Cat, Rat, Dog, Opossum,  
  
Giraffe.I don't know. If I ever knew what it was I would make sure that the species  
  
was extinct. The creature ran out into the middle of the road and I swerved to avoid.  
  
Leigh's car, the one that Golden Boy made for her, went crashing head long into the  
  
sign out in front of the supermarket. I was safe; all I had was a scratch across my hand.  
  
But Leigh's hand was twisted in an odd angle and I cried. I had not cried since I was  
  
seven and my mother forgot my birthday. I called the paramedics and they came to  
  
pick her up. Only once I knew that she was safe did I leave. I couldn't bear to stay here  
  
any longer. So I waited until Louie came and told me it was time to go. I knew that I  
  
had to leave. So that night I left. Left the town I hated and the girl I loved.  
  
I thought that I had gotten rid of her. I thought that if she was out of sight then  
  
she would be out of mind. Not a week after I got to New York, she came to see me. Her  
  
perfect school record broken for me. We spent a great afternoon together. We went and  
  
ate at a hot dog stand and then went to a really awesome music store. But of course,  
  
the day ended and she had to go back to her life. And I had to go back to mine.  
  
That was the last time I ever saw her. My Uncle Louie and I still stayed in touch  
  
All the time I was in high school and I got all the news on her. She became vice-  
  
president on the student council and got into her dream school. But once I went to  
  
college we lost touch. I talked to him probably once at Christmas and once a summer,  
  
but that was. And I not trying to sound too eager, never asked about her.  
  
  
  
Upon looking and reflecting, we were perfect for each other. Upon looking and  
  
reflecting, we could have made it. Upon looking and reflecting, I still love her just the  
  
way that I did then. She may not have changed because of my presence in her life  
  
but I surely have. I stopped drinking and smoking all together (she hated that) and I  
  
have not dated since. Who knows, she may be married, with seven kids living in a  
  
trailer and working as a gossip columnist for the local newspaper. She may be the most  
  
eligible bachelorette in Hartford. She may be married to him, living out the high  
  
school, first love dream. But she may be outside my door right now, waiting for me..  
  
but maybe not.  
  
R: (jumping off the couch, pulling on a pair of platform sandals and a orange raincoat  
  
over pink pig pajamas.) 


	8. I love you Leigh Grant

*Hey to all of you and Happy Turkey Day! ( a little early) I decided that I would have  
  
one more chapter and then an epilogue. I plan on writing a some more Lit stories so keep  
  
checking them out! Thanks to all of my reviewers once again!*  
  
  
  
(At Jess' apartment building)  
  
Doorman: Hello m'am  
  
R: Hi sir I need to get to Mr. Mariano's apartment  
  
D: Are you aware what time it is?  
  
R: It's..(looks at watch) two-thirty! Wow ummm can you just buzz him?  
  
D: I most certainly can not and I advise you to come back tomorrow  
  
R: I need to see him now  
  
D: No miss and if you do not leave soon I will have to call security  
  
J: It's OK Damon  
  
D: Are you sure Mr. Mariano?  
  
J: Yes, this is an old friend of mine, Rory Gilmore.  
  
D: Yes sir. Sorry Ms. Gilmore  
  
R: Oh it's fine  
  
J: C'mon Rory  
  
D: Goodnight  
  
J: Goodnight  
  
(Up in Jess' apartment)  
  
J: I have been waiting for you to come  
  
R: Really?  
  
J: Yeah so do you want some coffee  
  
R: It is two in the morning.  
  
J: So no coffee?  
  
R: You didn't let me finish. I was going to say its two in the morning. Time for my late  
  
night coffee fix.  
  
J: Great  
  
(They go into the kitchen)  
  
J: So.um how did you like my book?  
  
R: I liked it a lot (smiles at him)  
  
J: Your opinion means a lot to me. It just registered first on the New York Times Best  
  
Sellers List  
  
R: Really Jess! That is so great (gives him a great hug)  
  
(They stand in a hug for a few and then R looks up and they kiss)  
  
R: (after a few minutes of kissing) Jess  
  
J: Mhmm?  
  
R: That book was about me right?  
  
J: Yes Rory it sure was about you  
  
R: I love you  
  
J: I have been waiting forever for you to say that..I love you too Leigh Grant. Now  
  
and forever.  
  
(They passionately kiss for a long time, the coffee pot forgotten)  
  
*Wow it's all over. The happy couple is together. I am going to put in an epilogue that  
  
will kind of finish up the great love story of Leigh Grant and A.D. Danes* 


	9. Epilogue

*Hey y'all! Last chapter ever for this story (ear, tear). I really like writing on this site  
  
and I will be writing lots of more stories that I have already written so keep checking  
  
back for them. Thanks to all of my wonderful readers/reviewers! I decided to write this  
  
not in script form except for when people are talking. I will tell all what has happened in  
  
the past year of Rory and Jess dating*  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
After the night in the apartment, Rory and Jess started to see each other. Rory continued  
  
to get higher education at Harvard and Jess started writing his second book. Jamie asked  
  
Jess to be one of his groomsmen in his wedding and Rory was the maid of honor to Paris.  
  
Tonight they are out eating at the same restaurant as their first date in honor of their one  
  
year anniversary. It is right after Paris and Jamie's wedding.  
  
J: That wedding was great. Paris looked very pretty.  
  
R: Yeah.. I don't think that I have ever seen her as happy as she was today.  
  
J: I agree..it was really nice of Jamie to put me as one of his groomsmen. I mean he  
  
hardly knew me at the time but I guess we became good friends  
  
R: You know you did, so don't downplay it.  
  
J: So I have a gift for you  
  
R: Really? That is so sweet of you. I got you one too.  
  
J: Okay.I'll give you mine last  
  
R: Here it is (handing him a wrapped present)  
  
J: Thank you Rory  
  
R: You haven't even opened it  
  
J: But I know I'll love it  
  
R: (smiles at him)  
  
J: (opens the gift) (laughs) A first edition of The Fountainhead. I love it!  
  
R: I thought that it was about time you read it. And I put notes in the margins, Dodger  
  
style.  
  
J: I love you.  
  
R: I love you too sweetie.now present time!  
  
J: (taking a deep breath) Ok here you go  
  
R: I wonder what it is.(opens it) Oh my God..we are so psychically linked..a first  
  
edition of A Farewell to Arms!  
  
J: (quietly) Read the inscription  
  
R: Huh? Okay. (reading it) Look down? Jess what does that mean?  
  
J: (on his knee holding up a velvet box with a ring inside)  
  
The End  
  
(For anyone who wonders, Rory of course says yes but I just thought that it ended better  
  
there. I promise that in my alternate Gilmore Girls universe, they get married) 


End file.
